Not Worthy
by MadMady
Summary: WWE Diva Shaylen has just been drafted to RAW, and she is in love with one of the most well-known superstars in the WWE. But when her chance to take him comes around with a new storyline, will she take her chance or let it fly by?


**Hey guys! So there have been a few people who started following my story, and I'm sorry to tell you guys this but I'm rewriting the entire story. I don't like the way I've written it, and my writing style has matured now and so I want to start again. So this is the first chapter, rewritten. The next chapter should be up soon... when I get around to writing it... anyway, thanks for understanding guys! **

"I love you," Mike whispered, cupping my face in his hands and looking deep into my eyes.

"Love you more," I whispered back, smirked.

Mike chuckled and leaned closer. His lips were so close –

My eyes opened. Dammit, it was a dream… again.

The exact same dream I'd been having since I'd been drafted to RAW. The same dream I'd been having since I met him, Mike Mizanin, otherwise known as The Miz. I sighed. I would always just be a dream. When I was first introduced to the superstars and divas on RAW by my best friend, Melina, I had been really nervous. But as soon as I saw him, all of that worry had vanished. He had smiled so sweetly when we shook hands. He greeted me almost like an old friend. I had thought it was an instant connection. I must have been wrong. I sighed again. I know I would never have a chance with someone like him. He was a major superstar, greatly respected. And me, well, I wasn't. And honestly, even Maryse had a better chance with him than me. Wow, am I negative or what?

Suddenly, my phone beeped. I took it from my bedside and saw it was Mr. McMahon. He told me I was being put in a new storyline. Hmm, I wonder who?

Quickly, I jumped out of bed, changed and packed my bag for the show tonight with the usual; two bottles of water, a sandwich, an energy bar and my wrestling gear which consisted of a black and red plaid short skirt with black tights under it, a silvery-black tank top and white boots. Then I grabbed my phone and left.

* * *

I knocked on Vince's office door. Once I heard a muffled "Come in" from the other side, I opened the door and stepped in.

"Shaylen! Great to see you, take a seat. Your storyline partner will be here soon, he just had a few things to do," Vince told me, shaking my hand as I sat down.

"Morning Vince, can you give me a hint to who my storyline partner will be?" I asked, smiling slyly.

Vince laughed, noticing what I was doing, "No, Shaylen. I'm leaving it to a surprise. Last time I put you in a storyline, you made me tell you… but not this time! Wait until he gets here."

I sat thinking, until there was a knock on the door. I shot up and turned as Vince shouted a welcome and Mike Mizanin walked in.

* * *

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ That's what I was thinking as Mike walked over, smiled so magnificently that I felt dizzy, and sat down.

"Hey Shaylen, how are you?"

"Uh…I'm good thanks." I replied, my mouth feeling dry.

"Mike and Shaylen, here are your scripts for the new storyline. I would like you to start straight away," Vince gave us our scripts.

We both nodded, scanning over it quickly.

"As it says, Shaylen, you will have a match against Layla and you will win. Michelle and Layla will then proceed to attack you, but Mike here will come to your rescue. Then you, Shaylen, being grateful for the save, help Mike on Smackdown, saving him from being attacked by Randy Orton. You have a few more run ins with each other, and you develop as an on-screen relationship. There may be more added later on. How is that?" Vince explained to us.

"Sounds good," Mike said, nodding.

I nodded too, a small smile on my lips.

"Alright, good. Now, Shaylen, go get ready. Your match is after the first segment," Vince ordered.

Mike and I stood up, gave our thanks to Vince and left.

As I was walking to the Diva's change room, Mike called after me. I turned.

"I think we should practice our lines for that backstage promo after your match," he advised.

"Alright. Just let me get ready first, okay?"

"Of course," he replied, flashing another perfect smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**MizGirl xxx**


End file.
